


Virus Alert

by Thewardenlover



Category: Robot and Monster
Genre: Gen, I've written a thing, Kay you frickers, You gotta deal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewardenlover/pseuds/Thewardenlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robot screws a thing up and feels bad about it, he goes to drastic measures to fix the thing. Though his carelessness may have some even more undesired results. </p><p> </p><p>Okay so he gets sick alright, virus stories are gr8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "The Show"

The birds chirped outside, which in retrospect was odd because the sun wasn't even up yet. It seemed like the whole city was excited for the new premiere on the tube later that day. It was basically a be there or be square situation. Except you didn't actually have to be there par say. Yes the airing was there for anybody who had a tube of their very own. Which if you didn't you were royally screwed because all of the places within a 649 mile radius that hosted tubes for all to see had filled their reservation capacity nearly 3 months in advanced. Those who had made it in were the lucky bunch, but if you didn't and didn't have your own tube well you might as well buy yourself as many supplies to live inside your home for the next few years because there was no way the town was going to shut up about this amazing showing any time soon. 

Yes sir, this day was definitely one many were looking forward to with every fiber of their being. Yet not quite so far away from our humble narrator who is getting payed five bucks an hour to tell you this story, things were simply not going quite so smoothly.  
Ah yes, apartment number five, third floor, we find our heros lazing about... Well at least one of them. I mean it's a Saturday for Pete's sake and the sun isn't even up, who in their right mind would-  
“ROBOT GET UP! GET UP GET UP! IT'S SATURDAY, TODAY'S THE DAY!” The purple monster who's name just so happened to be, well, Monster, sang out as he hopped up and down of his room mate's bed.  
His room mate who was still trying to get some sleep. And it sure wasn't an easy thing to do when you're 8 foot tall friend was using your bed as an excitement trampoline and shouting away.  
His room mate, who's name, as mentioned previously by that Monster fellow, was Robot, merely mumbled in response, attempting to pull the covers over his head, as if that small action could possibly get the nearly rampaging monster to stop.

And when the bouncing did not cease, he poked his head out once again, emitting a weary sigh. There was no winning this situation, once he got started there was simply no way to stop him, especially when he was this excited. He had good reason to be though, Robot simply couldn't lie about that, deep down inside, he was pretty excited too. It was just that most of his emotions were masked by how tired he still was. “Monster, no calm down... Augh, what time is it?”  
“It's 5:30 in the morning!” The robust monster proclaimed. “5: 30?!” Robot quickly echoed as his eyes finally popped open in surprise as far as they could go without flying right off of his face. “Why on earth are you waking me up at 5:30?! I know you're excited for the show but it's not on until noon!” The quadruped robot retorted in addition to his initial echo.  
“We have a lot of preparing to do, Robot, that's why!” Monster merrily responded once again in a song like voice.  
The enthusiasm in this one nearly made Robot sick sometimes. Especially when it was waking him up before the SUN even did. “Monster, whatever these 'preparations' are, I'm sure you can take care of them on your own. It's not like you've invited a crowd of people to our apartment to watch it with us.” Robot responded once again in an attempt to get out of waking up at such an hour. 

Monster heaved a defeated sigh as he slid off of his room mate's bed. He had found out quite some time ago that it all really depended on the others mood if his bed bouncing tactics were going to work or not. And it seemed like today was a day where it was not. He was just hoping that the excitement of the day would help aid him but alas, his attempts were in vain.  
“Just don't set the apartment on fire...” Robot mumbled before once again pulling the blanket over his head and hiding from the world.

Monster shot Robot the most deflated frown he could muster, despite the fact that he knew the other couldn't see him, he was still upset that he wasn't going to have a preparation buddy.  
As the purple monster slumped out of the bedroom, he came face to face with a well known figure, who of course looked ecstatic to see him. “Oh, Ogo! Hi!” monster mused at the assumed arrival of the guest, even though he was at least 718% sure that he had been in their apartment for the past few hours. “So I hear you wanted help preparing for the show that's on today! You know I think I'm open!” The pale robot uttered excitedly at an almost uncomfortably fast pace. “Wow, really? Thanks Ogo!” Monster lilted. The two almost immediately got to work. What work that was, was unknown to the little robot in the bedroom, though to be honest he couldn't care less.

 

The much smaller copper robot's internal clock eventually woke him at 9:00, just as it did every single day. He decided now that the sun was up, he would be able to emerge from his blanket fortress and finally get out of bed.  
He wheeled himself out of the bedroom, bracing himself for near disaster when he was met with quite the opposite. The entire apartment was deep cleaned and nearly everything was quite literally spotless. Monster was busying himself with Ogo by setting the color screen on the tube and blowing up a few balloons. “Wow Monster, I have to say, I am impressed.” Robot mused, rolling in front of the duo as they dispersed about the room. “Well we're not finished yet, we still have to feed Marf, and THEN we'll be done.” Monster responded before going to the fridge and letting out a girly shriek.  
“What?! What is it?” Ogo and Robot asked in unison in which caused Ogo to smile in a way that made everybody in the room at least a whole lot more uncomfortable. “I knew I was forgetting something else! We're nearly out of bacon!” Monster explained “Here, Robot you feed Marf the rest of what we have, I'll go to the Makin' Bacon before the crowd comes in!” He quickly added, tossing the few strips they had to his proclaimed best friend and darting out the door. 

Robot put almost no effort into finding the small gray cube as the second the word “breakfast” left his mouth, it was right by his side, excitedly marfing over and over. He fed the dog like robot generous handfuls of the greasy bacon. But what seemed as usual, no mater how much kindness he showed the little box, he still beard his robotic fangs and latched onto the robot's wrist.  
Ogo watched in surprise before latching onto the now snarling Marf and attempted to help pull it off of the screaming and flailing Robot. After multiple futile tugs, the gray cube finally came off er... Well Robot's wrist came off. The Marf bounced off of one wall and right into another in a processes that gave the two robots watching panic attacks. It bounced off of every wall in the room before crashing right into the tube, throwing sparks in every which direction and leaving a Marf shaped hole right in the middle. In that very instant, Ogo nearly fainted as Robot latched onto him and let out a horrified screech.

Within moments Robot regained his sense of reality and the fact that he was holding onto OGO. So he decided that pulling their pet out of their tube and over looking the damage might be a pretty good idea. With exactly 3 pulls and Ogo's help on the third one, the two managed to pull Marf out of the beloved tube. Upon retrieving his wrist for what he knew would not be the last time, Robot shot Marf the angriest glare he could pull before uttering an aggressive “Don't you ever expect me to feed you again...”  
“Uh, I don't mean to interrupt you and Marf but you might wanna check out your tube?” Ogo said, pulling Robot out of his angry banter with the dog like square.  
“Oh no... The tube! It's completely destroyed!” Robot shrieked, pulling both claws up to his face. “What am I gonna tell Monster? He's been looking forward to this show for... Since it was announced!”  
Ogo wasn't entirely sure how to help, but he knew for sure that he didn't want to see these two fight.  
“Ogo, if he comes back before I do, stall him, do you understand? Do not let Monster see the tube.” Robot commanded, going over to the door. “What- Uh? Where are you going?” Ogo asked, nervously tapping his claws against each other. “Downtown.” The copper robot responded before darting out of the apartment.


	2. The Compromise

Monster strolled down the street. It had taken him at least 40 minutes to enter the store, get the bacon and manage to get out. The crowed was already massive in there and the bacon orders on Nessie were almost constant. It was amazing that she got his order in at all. Regardless of the time it took, Monster was grateful for her patients with him, and was happy to wait for the treat. He gave her a hearty tip and trotted out of the shop, albeit through the biggest crowed of robots and monsters that he had ever seen. He was far too excited to let any of these little annoyances get to him at all. He wore a smile throughout all of it and enjoyed every second of it. It was almost ten o'clock which meant there was only 2 hours left until the premier. He could hardly hold his excitement.

Robot on the other hand, was not quite so eager in his endeavors. His luck, as usual, was not with him. Nobody seemed to be selling any tubes for the slim amount of cash that he had. He could only offer so much without risking getting evicted, and with most of the shops selling for set prices just above the amount that he had, nothing seemed to be looking up for him. That was, until a quite shady looking fellow pulled him over from the side of an ally way.  
Before he could let out any sort of response to the situation, the unknown entity held out a flash drive. “I know what you're looking for. And I'm willing to sell it for whatever you have. No bartering needed.”  
While skeptical, he was far too desperate to give up on whatever offer this might be. “What do you mean?” He asked in a quiet voice, looking over the generally brand new looking flash drive.  
“You're looking for a new tube, I've been watching you wander into every shop in town.”  
“That's almost as creepy as-”  
“I've got the premiere, right here. Pre-recorded, all you need is a projector and somebody to hook it up to. Robot thought this offer over. Sure it was shady, it questionable, it was damn unnatural, but he was desperate in every meaning of the word. “I've got 78.” He finally said, holding out the bunch of money he had. “Sold.” The still unknown person said. They exchanged goods and the second Robot turned his head, the entity was gone. He wanted to take a moment to make sure this was a good idea, but the clock tower closest to him reminded him that time was running out, and then he remembered that he was now broke. So really there was no longer a choice.  
Upon seeing Monster entering the apartment moments before he got to the door, Robot decided he needed a different entrance. He'd look suspicious if he walked in right behind him, so he silently wheeled to the back of the complex and glanced up at the many pipes. He gave the makeshift ladder a disapproving face before looking down at his own legs. Wheels surely were not going to make this easy.  
Monster walked up to his room and was once again greeted by an incredibly enthusiastic Ogo. “Hello Monster!” He sang, blocking his view of the tube. “Wow that sure took you a long time, the lines must've been pretty long!” He added “You'll probably want to get that bacon in the fridge before it goes bad!” He added once again. Monster, entirely used to Ogo's hyperactive banter by now, simply nodded in response and skipped over to the fridge. As he placed the grease filled bag into the fridge, he heard a loud crash in one of the back rooms. And as if in response, Robot entered the kitchen and caught his breath. For whatever he needed to catch his breath for was beyond the Purple being, but he didn't question it.  
Ogo was soon in the kitchen before Robot noticed him and dragged him back to the living room with him.”No luck with getting a new tube?” The cream colored robot asked with a worried expression. “No, nobody was selling for the amount of coins that I had.” Robot responded before retrieving the flash drive from his chest cavity. “Though I think I found a compromise.”  
Ogo looked over the memory stick with an astounded expression. “No way- is that what I THINK it is?! How did you get it?!” He asked eagerly. “Somebody pulled me over on the street. He said he watched me go into a few stores and come out empty. Regardless of how creepy that is, he said the whole show was pre-recorded right here on this flash drive. All I need to do is get my old projector hooked up and it'll be set.” He knew deep down that this was quite the opposite of a good idea though. There was no way in hell that some random stranger on the street just so happened to have the exact thing he was looking for at the exact moment he was looking for it.  
“I'll go get the projector!” Ogo sang out with the most pleased voice he could muster before wheeling over to one of the many closets and returning with said projector. Robot set it up with his helmet that for some reason he had made compatible with his own software at some point in the past. The last part was staring at the ominous flash drive and thinking 'this is a very bad idea, Default. You're going to regret this. Something bad is going to happen' Which went on for a few undisturbed seconds until Monster pranced into the living room and saw the tube's condition.  
Another shrill scream left Monster's mouth and in that moment it was quite obvious there was a generous amount of explaining that needed to be done.  
And so the story was told. It sounded even more crazy leaving his mouth than he thought it would, but Robot did it anyway, because they were best friends, and best friends tell each other things. Even the very very bad things.  
“But the good news is, I've already go the projector set up, and the show is right here on this flash drive!” Robot explained at his finest, completely bottling up every worry he had about the idea and showing nothing but trust towards the idea. Regardless of how utterly false any of those feelings were. “And the best part is, we can watch it early.” He added with a grin. Well that sold Monster if anything would, he clapped with enthusiasm and sat down on the floor, waiting for Robot to turn it on.  
Pressured by guilt, and the fact that he spent literally everything he had on this, Robot put the helmet on, flicked the projector on and inserted the flash drive into his chest. (I know what you were thinking, shame on you)  
The projector started up and shone a white beam at the wall as the group held their breath. One more so than the others.


	3. Unsettling Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've run out of chapter name ideas.

Much to the surprise of Robot, the show actually started, and not only did it actually start, it actually played. He was astounded by this thing actually working, he had expected to blow up by now, and the fact that he didn't took a lot of weight off of his shoulders. Sure they would still need a new tube, but they had plenty of time to earn the money to get one now. There was no deadline, this was just something that needed to happen now.  
He didn't say any of this out loud of course, for all the others knew, he had very well predicted this would work. Why wouldn't it, it was his idea, sort of... Whatever, it was a decision and it worked correctly, and it felt amazing.  
The show was quite honestly the best thing any of the three had seen. Great plot development, a Hearty conflict that ended up being solved quite quickly, only to give way to the much bigger conflict. Yes the hour and a half of this show was just the best thing they had seen in a very long time. After it was over, the three went their separate ways, doing whatever they did on their regular Saturday mornings. Yes things seemed to be going quite well. Too well actually... It was quite suspicious. NOTHING went this well for Robot, the world just didn't work like that. There was no way his luck just happened to change after acquiring that flash drive. Something was up...  
He had no idea what though, after all, the show played perfectly fine, he had no reason to be stupidly paranoid did he? “Robot?” A familiar voice broke his intense concentration. Okay this isn't supposed to be ominous, it was Monster who said it. But it wasn't entirely expected so it still startled Robot at least a little. “Are you okay?” He sounded again, partly because he hadn't received a response the first time around. “Because you've been sort of, wheeling into that wall for a few minutes now.”  
“Oh- Well look at that.” The copper robot finally said, pulling the break on his four wheels and backing away. Had he really been THAT lost in thought as to attempt to go through the wall?? That was pretty outlandish even for him.  
“I guess I got side tracked.” The automaton murmured, pulling both claws up to his chest and tapping them together inquisitively. “Are you sure? You're eyes don't seem to be glowing as much as usual.” Monster then added, piling up a couple more concerns for the little quadruped robot to endure. “I probably just didn't get enough sleep last night.” He said, shrugging it off. “Are you sure?” Monster prodded, hopping to get the truth out of his room mate. “Yes I'm sure, Monster don't worry, I'm fine.” He simply said before once again crashing into the wall. He backed up instantly and shot Monster a defensive glare before he could say anything. “That was a fluke.” He murmured, finally successfully getting back to the bedroom and leaving a very concerned Monster behind.  
Once again, popping in at an extremely precise moment, Ogo fell from the ceiling and stood next to Monster. He could feel how worried the bipedal creature was, he could feel everything. He was horrifying. But mostly he was prepared to be a mighty fine support system if something ended up going wrong.  
Meanwhile, a very disgruntled and actually quite alarmed Robot pulled himself into his bed. He really hoped this wasn't what it was making itself out to be, though it was quite hard to ignore it when he had actually slammed face first into the wall multiple times before successfully getting into the bed. He could only hope that sleeping this off was a possible option.  
Though seeing as absolutely nothing is sacred anymore, he was under very much surveillance. And for the first time, it wasn't because Ogo wanted to see when he woke up in the morning. No actually, it was because there was a rapid rising of concern between the duo or Monster and Ogo, and it was an option. Monster had only heard of viruses, and that was because there was only a small chance of somebody who got one actually recovering from it. Most of the time it resulted in the need to wipe them clean of all data. He sure as hell didn't want that to happen to his best friend and neither did Ogo. So together they silently watched over him, and his multiple failed attempts to get into the bed.  
The two stood in silence still, like some sort of eye in the sky, watching every single downfall that happened to the poor robot. It seemed every minute that passed was another one simply put there to add another symptom to him. Even when he did eventually get to sleep, it was quite obvious he was no longer himself, and it actually pained them to watch it quite a lot. But they knew that if they were to actually bring it up with him, he would never admit to feeling any sort of poorly. No mater how obvious the evidence was. He never purposefully showed any signs of weakness, it just wasn't in his nature.

This cycle ran its course for around two hours before Robot appeared in the living room, much to the surprise of Monster and Ogo who had actually fallen asleep themselves. In fact the only reason either of them woke up is because the copper automation had bumped right into Monster and startled him awake.  
Upon waking Ogo up and moving out of his room mate's way, he realized that the robot didn't seem to be fully aware of much of anything. His eyes had turned completely black making it impossible to distinguish where he was looking, if he actually was looking at anything. And the second his path was cleared he just kept going until he once again ran into the wall in front of him. Not to say he purposefully stopped at that, it was just that he was physically incapable of going through the wall, so no mater how much it looked like he tried to, it simply wasn't going to happen.  
No words came from him. He was dead silent aside from his motor which was hissing in disapproval as it was pushed harder and harder to continue going forward. Monster looked on in complete and utter devastation. There was no way around this, it was quite obvious at this point, no matter how many breaks the narrator took to go get some fruit punch, this was literally as obvious as it could get.  
Monster walked up to the pitiful looking automation and picked him up to keep him from killing his own motor. The second his wheels were no longer touching the ground, the motor stopped, which was only a little bit of a redemption. “Robot? Please tell me you're still with me here.” He begged, turning him to face himself. His pitch black eyes flashed a few times, but not their regular color. Instead they flashed rows and rows of lime green 8-bit binary.  
Monster whimpered quietly. “I can't read that, buddy...” he murmured, tightening his grip on the glitching robot.


	4. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shit hits the whirling device

“What's wrong?” Ogo asked, leaning over Monster's shoulders as Robot's motor randomly sputtered in an erratic stop-and-go manner. “I don't know, I can't read binary.” Monster uttered hopelessly. “Oh, well lucky for you, I read it every second of my life.” Ogo quickly chimed in. “Go ahead, do it again.” He coaxed the other robot while spinning around to see his face.
    
    
    Once again his eyes flashed a much glitchier version of the 0s and 1s. It was only a few flashes and one eye tended to light up a few seconds before the other. It was only legible to some extent, but Ogo could still make most of it out. “He says he can't see you, and also to put him down.” 
    
    	Monster nodded silently before carefully placing his room mate back on the floor. And as he assumed, the second his wheels touched the floor, he was back to mashing against the nearest wall. Binary flashed again and Ogo merely looked down at the floor with a frown. Monster then raced over at a speed a little dangerous for somebody his size. “What? What did he say?”
    “Well HE didn't say anything, it was just an error message” Ogo explained glumly. “ 'An exception occurred, you may need to detach the power source'” 
    
    	Monster's face retorted to one of pure defeat. What if this was it? He didn't expect the last conversation he had with him to be his last. And he CERTANLY didn't want to be the one who wiped his best friend. He could never do that, no matter what the circumstances. He flopped onto the floor, watching Ogo hopelessly try to steer Robot into a direction where he wouldn't collide with a wall, but being inside kind of made that impossible. Because all is wall. Every few times there would be more flashes of binary and an apology from Ogo. 
    
    	That was until Ogo noticed the completely deflated Monster. “Don't look so glum, Monster. He's still here! He just can't say anything. Unless he can... Can you say anything? … No? Okay, he can't say anything. But that doesn't matter. He's still your best friend, Monster. You shouldn't give up on him that easily.” Ogo said strongly, in what was the most motivational thing the single wheeled robot had said to anybody.
    
    	“You're right, Ogo!” Monster announced, hopping up from his pit of defeat. “It shouldn't matter if he can't speak English anymore, or that he's blind, or that he's lost every sense of direction! He's my best friend, and I'm not going to lose hope until he tells me to!” He decreed, picking his best friend back up and nuzzling him lightly. Ogo clapped his claws upon seeing this. He was successful in repairing Monster's motivation, now if only he could get Robot to stop yelling profanities at him via binary.
    
    	After a few moments of not letting go of the now very irritable robot, Ogo had decided it would be easier if they got him some sort of wheel breaks. Four small versions of the yellow boot you get when you don't pay your car tickets because you only get paid 5 dollars an hour to narrate and that JERK from 6B keeps taking up two spots and making you park in front of a fire hydrant. 
    	
    	As Ogo went to the store to go get said tiny yellow boots, Monster took this time to try and figure out a long term solution. There was still a possibility that this was only going to progress. And it seemed to be at a generally slow rate. Sometimes his eyes would flash random patters of 0s and 1s without it being intentional. As far as he could tell anyway. Not only that but he seemed to be buffering at times, just freezing at completely random times for unpredictable amounts of time. Every time the pauses got longer and Monster was beginning to freak out again.
    
    	By the time that Ogo had returned by crashing in through the door (he must've been relatively panicked too), the apartment had fallen completely silent. A single binary message had begun flashing every few seconds. Other than said message, nothing else seemed to be happening. Monster was quick to carry his now quite unresponsive room mate. Ogo took one look at the new message and gasped at a frequency that would make a dog cry. 01010111 01101000 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100001 01110000 01101000 01101001 01100011 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01111000 01100011 01100101 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100011 01100011 01110101 01110010 01110010 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01111001 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101101 01110101 01101100 01100001 01110100 01101111 01110010 00101110 00100000
    The screen continued flashing it over and over. It was quite a lot of binary for such a small screen, but still Ogo managed to read it, and his response did not give Monster any hope for the situation. “I-is it bad?” The purple beast asked, now stuttering with fear. Ogo merely nodded, there was no way out of it now, this was it. Rock bottom.
    
    

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh sorry.


End file.
